Changed
by sophiafreak7797
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has had a problem with Scorpius Malfoy from day one of her first year at Hogwarts. Follow her through all seven years to see how her life progresses.
1. Prolog

Lily Luna's hair was always red. Lily Luna was always short, and skinny. Lily Luna always had freckles. She always had brown eyes.

And she was always the girl Scorpius Malfoy picked on.

Ever since her first year, Lily was always the target of his jokes. He made fun of her hair color, her freckles, and her family.

He never stopped, she always took it personally.

She never had confidence, and she spent most of her time crying.

Scorpius told people all the insults he would say to her and he got a lot of his friends whispering about them behind her back. Life was un-fair and cruel.


	2. Year 1

Lily always wore a red barret to keep her hair out of her face. Her grandmother gave it to her. But after her first year at Hogwarts she stopped wearing it during school. Scorpius took every chance he got to make fun of her.

He would say, "Look at the little Potter girl all dressed in red. Her hair's so short you can't tell if she's even a girl or not." Lily spent most of her first year crying in the bathroom.

She became good friends with Moaning Myrtle. Myrtle had talked her into wearing her red barret again and to ignore Scorpius. But it didn't seem to work that much.

**. . . **

"Oh, Potter!" Scorpius said as he walked up behind Lily.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Just wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"Quidditch try outs are this week why don't you try out?"

"I was thing...Wait, where's the insult?"

"You didn't let me finish. Knowing your brothers, even if you have no skills at flying they'll find a way to put you on the team. So then I can knock you right off your broom."

"And there it is." Lily walked away annoyed and un-amused.

**. . . **

"Hi Lily." Myrtle said.

"Hello Myrtle. How are you."

"Good. How about yourself?"

"Ok." Lily opened her bag and took out her sandwich. She never ate in the great hall.

"So how bad was Malfoy this week?"

"I think he's running out of things to say. Because his insults are getting weak."

"Well maybe he'll stop."

"Maybe but I don't know." She said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Hopefully. Have you any idea why he keeps up his game?"

"I've been trying to figure it out...I asked Aunt Luna, Uncle Neville, and even mum, but they just laugh and say I'll understand when I'm older."

"Well that's not much help."

"Nope."

"You'll figure it out eventually." Lily nodded then continued eating her sandwich. When she finished lunch she said goodbye and left for the rest of her classes.

She had potions with Professor Malfoy next. Scorpius's father had it out for Gryffindor. It was mostly because he was in Slytherin when he went to school. He was strict but he was a good teacher. The strange part about it all was that he never yelled or deduced points from Lily. He actually seemed to like her as a student. That seemed a bit strange to Lily.

Her first year wasn't the best but she still enjoyed it.


	3. Year 2

Lily looked forward to her second year all summer.

She had forgotten about all the insults a Scorpius and comments Scorpius had said. She actually forgot about him all together.

She looked forward to going back to school and seeing all her friends.

Her hair was longer (not by a lot, but shoulder length).She had two hairs that hung down the middle of her forehead but she learned to deal with them.

She sat with her brothers on the train and looked out the window and watched the mountains and fields go by.

. . .

"Hey Potter! What's new?" Lily turned her head and saw Scorpius walking towards her. She turned her head back and continued walking.

"Potter!" Lily continued to ignore Scorpius but he just followed her.

He was determined to gain her attention. She walked out into the courtyard and sat down with her books.

"Potter! Didn't you hear me calling?" Scorpius asked as he approached Lily. Lily didn't say anything and continued to ignore Scorpius.

"Hello! Potter I'm talking to you!" Lily gathered her books then stood and walked away.

"Potter! Come on! Say something." He said with anger in his voice. Lily quickened her pace and started walking towards Gryffindor tower. She put all her books in her bag and began to run.

"Potter! Where are you going!" Scorpius started to quicken his pace. He turned a corner and was on the stairs. He saw Lily three flights up. He quickly ran up two flights and when he got the third she was gone.

. . .

"You're such a freak!" Scorpius said to Lily in front of his friends.

"You the weirdest person I've ever met." Lily looked him right in the eye with a straight face.

Then turned back to her notebook. She tried to concentrate on making her potion. After a little while Lily over heard Scorpius mumbling to his friends. He heard a few of her cousins names and her brothers names.

"Malfoy if you've got something to say about my family say it to my face." Lily said calmly

"Alright," He smirked.

"I was saying how you're family comes from halfbloods mudbloods, and muggles." Scorpius continued to smirk.

"Maybe before you insult someone's family you should do you're research...my mother's a pureblood. Git." I looked back at my potion and continued following the lesson instructions.I paid no attention to Malfoy at all.

Class was almost over, I was about to finish my potion. I looked up to see Professor Malfoy.

"Yes, professor?"

"I have been told that you have said to Scorpius that he descends from Mudbloods, is that true?" She looked at Scorpius in disbelief

"No! He's the one that said that to me! He told me I descend from Halfbloods, Mudbloods and muggles! Which he is very informed that my mother is a pureblood! I know very well that you're family is a pureblood family."

"Scorpius. Come here for a moment."

"Yes?" Scorpius said as he walked toward us.

"Scorpius you owe Ms. Potter an apology."

"What for?" He said with a angry tone.

"You know why."

"I'm sorry Potter." He mumbled.

"And that will be ten points from Slytherin. Don't let me hear that you're making fun of people based on their blood status again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Scorpius replied.

Scorpius made Lily's second year even worse. He picked on her even more after that day. He came up with more insults and made her life a living hell.

. . .

Lily made the quidditch team and beat Malfoy in the first match of the year.

He was so frustrated he switched out one of her quills for an ink explosion quill.

It exploded right in the middle of class and embarrassed her so bad she ran out of the room cry.

Lily's year didn't get any better. Scorpius made sure of that.


	4. Year 3

Lily had a good summer. She got to stay with her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. She spent the summer mostly with Dominique. Louis was always off flying on his broom somewhere and Victoire was off with Teddy most of the time.

Dominique had said she'd knock Scorpius off his broom when Ravenclaw faced Slytherin. Her exact words were

"Hey, it's my last year in school, I gotta make it count."

**. . . **

The train ride was relaxing and so was dinner. Scorpius was no where to be seen and that's just how Lily liked it. Lily walked up to the Gryffindor Common room with Rose, Roxy, and Hugo.

"So, any goals for this year?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, knock Malfoy off his broom and onto his arse." Roxy said with laughter in his voice.

"Roxy, act mature for once. You are graduating this year." Rose said with a serious look on her face.

"Nope I can't."

"I want to do better in Potions class this year." Hugo said.

"That won't be possible unless we get another potions teacher. Mr. Malfoy hates our family." Roxy said.

"He doesn't hate me. I have the highest marks in my class. Even higher then Scorpius." Lily said.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy must think you're a good student or something." Rose said.

"Yeah I guess.

. . .

"Lil!" Lily turned around to see Albus running towards her.

"Hi Albus."

"Did you hear what James did?"

"No what?"

"He decked Malfoy. He got detention for a month but he decked him!"

"Why?"

"It's Malfoy, who cares. He deserves any punch thrown at him."

"Well James shouldn't waste his time."

"Yeah but it's James he thinks with his muscles and fists not with his head."

"Yeah. I know, that's why Darcy hates him." Albus nodded then they continued walking.

**. . .**

The year went pretty smoothly. Scorpius picked on Lily a lot and he started to try and knock James, Albus and Lily off their brooms during quitddch matches.

Scorpius got into 3 fights with James and Albus. He lost twice. He continued to argue and pick on Lily. It was really nothing new to her. It was an average year.


	5. Year 4

Lily's didn't get a break from Scorpius the summer before her fourth year. Bother his father and her father spent the summer working on a project for the Ministry all summer which meant going to Malfoy manor every three or four days or going to the Potter residence for the day, with Scorpius.

James and Albus always went to their Uncle Ron's house the days he came over and because they weren't going to be home Lily had to stay to keep Scorpius company.

The summer was the worse summer of her life. She just couldn't seem to get away from Malfoy.

. . .

Lily's hair was a lot longer than in her second or third year. She had always kept her hair up in her third year. But her hair was long enough now that she kept it down all the time and her bangs grew out so he no longer had two hairs in her face all the time.

She'd gotten her ears pierced Her parents started to let her wear makeup but like her mother, she doesn't need makeup because she has natural beauty. More boys began to talk to her and she had more confidence in herself.

. . .

Scorpius's insults started to become weak. He never really had any good insults anymore. Lily wanted to know why all of a sudden he had nothing good to say.

"Hi Malfoy." Lily said as she sat next to him in potions class.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Just saying hi, that's all."

"Oh. Well, hi."

"Oh come on Malfoy, no insult or teasing?"

"No...why?" "Because you always pick on me or insult me."

"It's called growing up Potter you should try it some time." Mr. Malfoy couldn't help but ease drop a bit. He just laughed a bit.

. . .

Lily always managed to catch the snitch before Scorpius. He hated for her to be better at something he loved. In the last match of the year Scorpius knocked Lily off her broom.

Lily and Scorpius were flying side by side racing after the snitch.

Lily managed to get ahead of Scorpius a little and she was so close to grabbing the snitch.

She had almost closed her hand around the snitch when Scorpius jerked toward her and slammed into her she fell off her broom and began to fall to the ground.

She hit the ground. She looked up and lifted her arm so she could see her hand. She'd caught the snitch and had won the game.

"AND LILY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lily blacked out and woke up in the hospital a day later.

"Lily!" Rose shouted as she ran toward the bed and hugged her cousin.

"You won the game! You should have seen Scorpius's face. He got detention for playing unfairly and any of the points they won in the game they didn't get! Everyone in slytherin is so mad at him." Lily laughed a bit then passed out.

When she woke up Scorpius was sitting in a chair at the end of her bed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Lily asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry I knocked you off your broom." Lily looked down at her feet and ignored him.

"You're not sorry I got hurt, you're just sorry because you got in trouble for doing this to me. I know McGonagall told you you had to apologize."

"NO! I'm sorry you got hurt!"

"Get out." Scorpius stood up and stormed out.

. . .

Scorpius left lily alone for a while then went back to teasing her. The end of the year was quiet. Gryffindor won the house cup which all the Slytherin's were furious about.


	6. Year 5 pt 1

Lily was entering her fifth year at Hogwarts. Albus and Rose would be graduating this year and even better so woulds Scorpius. Which meant two years without anybody to tease her or insult her.

She was a little taller than she had been the previous. She'd been about 4'8, now she was about 5 feet tall.

Her hair was down to her waist and it was starting to get a natural curl. Lily had been given a pair of golden hoop earnings from her grandmother, for her birthday. She absolutely loved them. Her Aunt Luna made her a red head band. She put white lace under a red ribbon and her parents gave her a red ruby necklace.

. . .

When Lily got onto the train and settled into an empty compartment. Lily sat silently looking out the window watching the fields, and mountains.

"Mind if I sit here?" Someone asked. Lily turned to see Scorpius.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked.

"Yeah...why?"

"Scorpius are you blind?"

"Wait, who are you?"

"Wow, I knew you were thick but not this thick." Scorpius looked at Lily very thoroughly

"Wait...no...it can't be you. Potter?" Scorpius said is disbelief

"Yeah...Now you're catching on."

"Oh...wow...you look...different." He said as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

"Well, sorry for bothering you." Lily smiled at him, he turned and left.

. . .

Lily started to notice that a lot of boys who never noticed her before started making a habit of noticing her. Most guys made fools of themselves because they had no idea of what to say to her.

Even Scorpius began to act weird around Lily, he was always at a loss of words. He never made fun of her anymore and if he tried to he'd make a fool of himself. Lily had no idea why Scorpius of all people was making a complete fool of himself.

She understood why the rest of the guys acted that way, but she couldn't figure out why Scorpius had changed.

Lily knew where she could get an answer but it was a long shot but it was worth a try.

"Hi."

"Ms. Potter, potions class isn't for three periods, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was wondering if i could ask you something."

"Ok."

"Has Scorpius been ok lately?"

"He seems fine to me, why do you ask?"

"Because he usually teases me and makes fun of me, but on the train at the beginning of the year, when he saw me he didn't recognize me and he was shocked when he figured out it was me. He was at a loss for words and he's done nothing but make a fool of himself when he's around me. Am I missing something that only he is aware of or am I just that thick?"

"Scorpius has grown up a lot over the summer. I can assure you that." Draco started to laugh a bit.

"You are not thick...you're actually quite the opposite of thick. You are a bright girl and if you don't understand why my son is acting strange around you, give it time. You'll understand soon."

"But I don't have time. I need to understand now. I hate being clueless about these things."

"I can only help you piece the puzzle together but I can not tell you what the picture is. He's grown up ,he was surprised by how you look now and he's been acting different around you, just think about it for a while. I can not say anymore than that." looked at Lily who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Thanks ." She said with an unsure tone. He smiled then she turned and walked away, still very confused.

. . .

"Hey, Lil." Lily snapped back into reality.

Ever since her talk with Scorpius's father she's been zoning out and thinking about what he said. The puzzle pieces were all laid out but she still couldn't put the pieces together. Rose looked at her cousin waiting for her to look up.

"Yeah?"

"You've been staring at the floor for ten minutes. I can tell you're thinking really hard, do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, Rosie you're really smart maybe you can help me."

"I'll give it a shot."

"Well, Malfoy has been acting really _weird. _He hasn't been teasing me at all this year and when he does he usually fails and makes a fool of himself. He's always at a loss for words around me and I've noticed in classes he stares at me. I asked Mr. Malfoy and he didn't hep much." Rose thought for a moment.

"Lily, you seriously haven't figured this one out?" Rose asked.

"No." Lily replied. Rose smiled.

"Lily, ok think about it he doesn't tease you anymore, he makes a fool of himself around you, he's at a loss for words and now he stares at you. Think!" Lily thought for a minute.

"Either he's just a git or he's a git."

"Lily Luna Potter! You are so thick!"

"Will you tell me because I know Scorpius Malfoy and whatever's going on with him, isn't normal."

"If you can't figure it out then I don't know what to tell you."

"Rosie come on!"

"Lily I'm sorry but you'll figured it out eventually." Lily groaned in frustration then went to her dorm.

. . .

After Christmas break Lily returned to Hogwarts. She still hadn't figured out what was going on. She had potions with him and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Alright, seeing that it's a new year, you're all getting new partners."

"Scorpius, you're paired with Lily. Rose you are paired with Darrell. Darcy you're with Alice..." went on with his list then put the potion they'd be brewing on the board. Lily sat down next to Scorpius.

"So, um...Scorpius, how was your holidays." Lily asked.

"Good, how about your?" He said nervously.

"Ok, I saw my family and I got to see a lot of family friends."

"Oh, sounds fun."

"Not really just a bunch of people my father works with."

"Oh." Lily started to crush some ingredients in the mortar

"Umm...Lily can I ask you something."

"Yeah, sure." Lily replied.

"Potter, don't forget to crush the mandrake roots."

"Yes, Professor " Lily relied.

"Um...I was wondering...if you maybe wanted to go to Hogsmead with me." He asked. Lily was confused for a moment.

"As friends right?"

"Yeah...sure." She said quietly.

As much as she hated Scorpius this was a start. She needed to understand what was going on and this was the best way she knew how.


	7. Year 5 pt 2

Lily walked into the common room later then night. It was deserted except for a few students Rose was sitting reading in one of the chairs.

"Rose." Lily said then walked over.

"Hi Lily."

"Scorpius asked me to go to Hogsmead with him this Saturday "

"So have you figured out why he's acting weird?"

"No that's why I'm going to Hogsmead with him." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Good luck."

. . .

Lily woke up Saturday morning around ten, then went down to breakfast. There wasn't really anybody left except a few students.

After she finished breakfast she walked back up to her dorm to get ready for Hogsmead. Lily put on her Red jumper with an orange 'L' on it along with her boots, hat, coat, gloves, and Gryffindor scarf.

She quickly grabbed her money then left her dorm. She walked down to the main entrance. She reached the top of the stairs, Scorpius was standing with his hands in his pockets, ready to go. Lily walked to the bottom of the stairs

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He replied.

"Ready?" Scorpius asked.

"Yup." Lily said. They left the castle and started to walk to Hogsmead.

"So where do you want to go first?" Scorpius asked when they reached the village.

"The Honeydukes." Lily smiled and kept walking.

"Alright." They walked to Honeydukes. The store was crowded.

"So looking for anything specific?" Scorpius asked

"Not really. Other then what my cousin Freddie asked me to get for him." Lily replied

"Freddie?" Scorpius asked

"Yeah you know he was the beater for out house quidditch team last year. The one that almost killed you with a bludger."

"He's your cousin."

"Yup. Almost all my cousin's have been on our house team. My cousin Lucy, Rose and Victoire are the only three who haven't played for our house at one time or another. Hugo is one of our beater along with Jacob Wood. Albus is our keeper. I'm seeker, my cousin Roxy is a chaser, Jane Thomas is to and Frank Longbottom "

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. So are you looking for anything?"

"Not really."

"Have you ever tried and acid pop?"

"No, those things scare me."

"They taste great." Scorpius rolled this eyes as they continued to look around.

"Ever try Blood flavored lollipops?"

"No...aren't those things for vampires?"

"I don't really know but they're good."

"I don't like blood very much."

"Neither do I but after I tried them I loved them."

"Ok."

"What about Cockroach Clusters."

"What are they?"

"Chocolate covered cockroaches "

"I'll pass."

"Do you like any good candy?" Lily teased.

"I like normal candy if that's what you're asking."

"I like the kinda of candy that not many people like."

"I can tell."

Lily stood on her tip toes while trying to reach a shelf higher up.

"Need help."

"No I can do it." Lily said as she reached up. She tried for a another minute to reach the shelf then looked at Scorpius.

"Yes." He laughed then reached up and grabbed a box of.

"Thanks."

"What about Liquorice wands? Or Jelly slugs?" Scorpius asked.

"I love those." Lily said.

"What about chocolate frogs."

"I collect the cards mostly. But I like them." Scorpius nodded then they went and got jelly slugs, chocolate frogs and two liquorice wands."

After getting the chocolate frogs they went to the counter.

"Is that it." Mrs. Flumes asked.

"Yup."

Mrs. Flumes looked up.

"Lily, dear, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, how about yourself?"

"I'm good."

"How's Mr. Flumes?"

"Good." Mrs. Flumes started to put the candy into a bag when she noticed the acid pops.

"Freddie?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, when I was in my first year my cousin Freddie bought a lot of acid pops and he brought them back to the castle and started to experiment with them and he altered them somehow then he brought then back here and tried to get Mr and Mrs. Flumes to buy them and sell them."

"I never sell anything that isn't made right here in the store. I still remember when he came in and set off fireworks in his third year."

"Yeah Albus told me about that." Mrs. Flumes laughed.

"That'll be ten galleons." Lily went to reach for her money but before she could Scorpius had paid.

Mrs. Flumes handed them the bag. As they walked out Scorpius was smiling. Not smirking, but really smiling.

"You didn't have to dot that."

"It's no problem."

"At least let me give you the money Fred gave me."

"No, that's ok."

"So where do you want to go?"

"How about we go to the three broomsticks for some butterbeer?" Scorpius said.

"Alright, but I'm paying."

"Alright."

They walked to the three broomsticks It was crowded like ever other store. They walked to a more private table and sat down.

"I'll go get us some butterbeer. Do you take anything in yours." Scorpius asked.

"Ginger, please." Scorpius nodded then walked away. Lily took her coat off. Scorpius came back with two butterbeers.

"Thank you." Lily said then took a drink. "So, are you taking

Scorpius did the same and when he put his down he had a bit of foam from the top of his glass on the side on his lip. Lily started to laugh.

"What?" Scorpius said

"Nothing." Lily said as she giggled.

He took another drink which caused more foam to build up on his lip. Lily laughed a bit more.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well if you're laughing it's gotta be something."

"You've got a little," She pointed at her upper lip.

"Oh." Scorpius tried to wipe it off but didn't get it.

"It's still there." He tried again but didn't get it.

"Here let me." Lily leaned over the table and wiped the foam off with her thumb.

There eyes met. He smiled. Scorpius slowly started to lean in towards Lily. He leaned forward until their lips met. Her eyes shut slowly and so did his. Scorpius kissed Lily with every bit of emotion he had. Scorpius cupped her face.

After a few seconds Lily pulled away. She had a look of shock on her face. Scorpius wasn't sure had to react.

"I have to go." She said.

She put the money for the butterbeer on the table grabbed her coat and scarf then hurried out.

"Hey! Lily!" She turned to see Roxy running toward her.

"What?"

"I heard you were here on a date with Malfoy."

"No." Lily kept walking until she got back to the castle. She went up to her dorm, pulled her curtains closed then laid in bed for a while, then fell asleep.

"Lily." The door to the dorm opened slowly.

"You in here, it's Alice."

"Yeah."

"Malfoy gave me this bag for you. He's been looking for you for a while."

"Just put it on my trunk."

"Ok." Lily heard the door closed then drew back the curtain to see a brown paper bag sitting there. She looked in the bag and found a note.

**Lily, what did I do wrong. Please talk to me, so I can fix the problem.**

Lily put the note back in the bag and put the bag in her trunk, then went back to sleep.

. . .

Lily walked into the common room later that night.

"Hey Lily, how did your Hogsmead trip go?" Rose asked

"Malfoy kissed me." Lily sat down in front of Rose. Rose started to play with Lily's hair

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Yeah. But when i pulled away i was in shock so i grabbed my coat and left."

"So you figured out that he likes you."

"Yeah."


	8. Year 5 pt 3

Lily sat in Potions class next to Scorpius. She was cutting the ingredients and he was putting things in the cauldron.

"Don't put to much of the Honeywater. It'll cause it to turn green and become to thick to salvage for the potion."

"Yeah, whatever." Scorpius had started to ignore her and whenever she talked to him he just said 'whatever.' It drove Lily nuts.

Lily Discarded his comment and continued working.

The period ended and Lily began to put her things away.

The classroom was empty, except for Scorpius who was talking to his father. Scorpius turned away from his father after a minute then left the classroom.

"Ms. Potter, I have a question." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Yes, sir?"

"During you're free period tomorrow would you please come here to work on a potion with me?"

"Sure. What potion?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"ok." Lily nodded then left for her next class.

Lily walked into the potion's classroom and saw someone she didn't want to see.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My father asked me to be here? What are you doing here."

"Your father asked me as well." Mr. Malfoy walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Dad, what is she doing here?"

"I asked her to be here. Both of you sit down." Scorpius sat down in a chair near his father. Lily just leaned against one of the tables and looked at the ground.

"Now I think you both know why you're here."

"Not exactly no." Scorpius replied.

"You are both here because I have noticed you've been acting different towards each other in class. Neither of you are working together, or listening to the other. Now I don't know what happened between you to. While we are at school it is none of my business what happened but outside of school at my home if Scorpius were to talk to me about it that is fine but here I just want the both of you to solve your problem so you can work with your best efforts."

"Can I say something?" Scorpius asked. Mr. Malfoy nodded.

"I think that if Potter wasn't so damn stubborn we wouldn't have a problem."

"Well if Malfoy wasn't so pushy I wouldn't be so stubborn!" Lily shouted.

"I don't need to sit here and talk to you. You had no right and I have had enough of your crap!" Lily grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room. She was walking down an empty corridor and then turned and punched the wall. She was so frustrated. She pressed her forehead against the wall and stood there.

"Potter!" Lily stood up straight and turned to see Scorpius.

"What?"

"What the hell was that about?"

"You know what it was about!"

"Why did you walk out?" He demanded.

"Because of you! Don't you get that?"

"What did I do wrong? The only thing I ever did was like you!"

"You have no right! You've teased me for years, you can't just all of a sudden like me! You've made my life a living hell! You've never done anything but make fun of me!"

"Because I liked you!"

"Well I don't like you!"

"I don't believe that!"

"Why, why don't you believe that?" Scorpius suddenly walked forward and pressed his lips to Lily's. Lily kissed him back. Scorpius put his hands on her hips and continued to kiss her. Lilly put her hands on his forearms. He kept kissing her as if his life depended on it. Scorpius cupped Lily's face with one hand.

After a minute Scorpius pulled away. He was panting a bit. He smiled and looked at Lily.

"Because if you didn't like me, you wouldn't have let me do that." Lily glared at him. She said nothing and stayed silent.

"Point Proven." Scorpius said with a smirk.

"Git."

"So, how about next Hogsmead trip you go with me?"

"Bite me!" Lily hissed, then turned and started to walk away

"See you in potions class, Potter."

"I have a name you know."

"Yeah, I know."


	9. Year 5 pt 4

Lily and Scorpius began to work a bit better in class. Scorpius left Lily alone. She started to talk to Rose every day.

Rose helped her realize that she liked him in some way but they couldn't figure out what that way was. Rose continued to say that she should just talk to Scorpius about it but Lily didn't listen she just tried not to talk to him as much as possible.

"Hey Potter!" Lily turned to see some boy from Slytherin walking toward her.

"And you are?"

"Not important. I'm just the messenger." He handed Lily a piece of paper then walked away. Lily opened it.

**_Meet me out at the quidditch pitch._**

Lily knew who it was from. She walked down the corridor and up to her dorm. She put her stuff away then headed out to the pitch.

She walked up into the stands.

Scorpius was standing out on the field He was holding a broom. She sat in the stands and watched him for a little while. He was a very good flier. He was very entertaining to watch.

After about ten minutes Lily walked to the edge of the stands and waited until he landed on the ground then started clapping slowly. Scorpius whirled around and saw her clapping.

"You're a very good flier, when your not knocking players off their brooms." Lily said with laughter in her voice.

"Your not so bad yourself." Scorpius shouted up to her."

"So why did you want me to meet you down here?" Scorpius flew up into the stands on the broom and landed next to me then sat down. I sat down next to him.

"I want to figure this all out."

"Figure what out?"

"Where we stand. We've kissed twice and we constantly arguing. We have no idea what we are to each other. I know what I want you to be to me. I just want to know what you want."

"I've been talking about this sort of thing with my cousin a lot. She says that I need to figure it out."

"Well which ever cousin you're talking about, I agree with them."

"Scorpius. I know you are a great guy. But you're just not for me. Maybe you should go for a girl who's in your house. Instead of me. Because we both know how much you've made fun of me and I know that you see that it was stupid, but back then you didn't see it as stupid. I still haven't forgiven you for all four years of the teasing and crying. I need time. You can't just push yourself on me and tell me you like me and just expect me to forget the past."

"Why are you living in the past?"

"I'm not...I'm trying to move on and to do that I need to forgive you but that will take time." Lily stood up and started to walk away.

"Lily," Scorpius said.

"I'm sorry Scorpius. I'll see you in Potions class."


	10. Year 5 pt 5

"Hey Lily." Albus said as she walked towards Lily, who was sitting in the Library.

"Hi Al, whatcha up too?"

"I was coming to ask you if you wanted to go with me and Rose to a party that the 7th years are throwing for the end of the year. We can invite anybody that we want so I invited whatever family we have left in this school and a few other friends."

"Oh, ok. I'll be there. Did you invite Alice?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

"Ok." Albus started to walk away.

"Oh and Albus,"

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"Don't complain about what I wear tonight ok."

"Just don't wear anything tight. Oh and it's in the room of requirements." Albus said then turned and walked away.

. . .

Lily walked through the doors into the room of requirements. There were tones of students and music playing. She could easily pick out Hugo and Rose. Their hair were flaming red. Who couldn't miss their bright red hair. But in all fairness you couldn't miss Lily's hair in a crowd either.

"Hi Lily." Jane Thomas said as she walked by.

"Hi Jane." Lily was greeted by multiple people before she found her brother.

"Oh, Lily. There you are." Albus said. "Rose is looking for you.

"Where is she?" Lily asked.

"At the snack table."

"There's a snack table?"

"Yup. Everyone's been buying candy from Honeydukes and saving it up for this party we spread the word around. Then I had James and Freddie send me some butterbeer and a few other people bought some. There's a lot more over there. But just go find Rose." Albus pushed Lily off into the crowd.

She wandered around until she found the snack table. Rose was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Lily." Lily turned around. Jacob Thomas was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi Jake."

"So, I thought you were only in your fifth year." Jake said.

"I am but Al, invited me."

"oh."

"Yup."

"So, um, do you maybe want to dance."

"I've gotta find Rose. So rain check." Lily said. Jake nodded then Lily walked back into the crowd. She found Albus again.

"Did you find her?" Albus asked.

"No." Lily replied. Albus looked out into the crow of students.

"There she is." Albus said.

"Rose!" Albus called.

Rose whirled around and ran toward Albus and Lily.

"Lily! I've been looking all over for you!"

"I know, Albus said you were looking for me." Rose grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her away from Albus.

"So...Roxy told me that Maggie Macmillan told her that Amy Finch-Fletchley was told by Anna Underwood who was told by Lindsey Underwood, who was told by her cousin Darcy who was told by her sister Lavender, who was told by Darrel Zabini that Scorpius is looking for you." Rose said

"What? Lily asked in confusion"

"Roxy told me that Maggie Macmillan who was told by Amy Finch-Fletchley was told by Anna Underwood who was told by...Please don't make me say all that again. Scorpius is looking for you. He's here somewhere and he wants to talk to you."

"You could have just said that." Rose looked at her with a straight face.

"Just go find Scorpius." Rose pointed toward the crowd.

"But before you do answer me one question."

"What?"

"Have you figured out how you feel about him?"

"Yes." Lily smiled as she nodded then ran off into the crowd.

Lily walked through the crowd. The music played continuously. A slow song began to play. She didn't quit her search. She walked slowly looking at everyone searching the crowd for his grey eyes.

Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist from behind.

"Hey!" She was spun around and was face to face with Scorpius.

"I hear you're looking for me." Scorpius said in a low tone.

"I heard you were looking for me." Lily replied. She began to tremble a bit.

"You're shaking a bit Potter." Scorpius said.

"Am I making you nervous?" Scorpius had his hands around her waist. She rested her hands on his forearm and stood there.

"I was told you need to talk to me." Lily said. "I do. But I have a feeling you need to say a few things as well." Scorpius replied.

"Yeah but I want to hear what you have to say first." Lily said curiously

"Ok. Well, stay open minded, can you do that for me?" Lily nodded.

"Ok, so I've been thinking a lot. Mostly about you. I really like you, I think that we are good together. I think you are funny, smart, beautiful and just amazing."

"Yeah"

"And, I think what I'm about to say may change a lot of things between the two of us." Scorpius took a deep breath.

"Lily, I love you." Lily was taken aback by his statement.

"My biggest fear is losing you. I think about you all the time."

"Scorpius,"

"Just hear me out. Ok I know you haven't forgiven me yet but when you do I'd like to think about us, together."

"Scorpius."

"Yeah?"

"I do Forgive you!"

"Oh."

"I thought you deserved a few answer's before you left. I've come to the conclusion I do forgive you."

"That's good."

"And I figured out a few things too."

"What would those things be?" Scorpius asked.

"Well you need to understand that for a long time I questioned how i felt toward you. The more I thought about it the more I thought that I shouldn't bother because you were leaving at the end of this year. But I like you Scorpius but I don't want to get over excited only to be let down in the end." Lily said.

"Lily, I don't care if I am leaving at the end of the year. But if anything happens between us, after I leave I won't be gone forever. I'll visit you on holidays and I'll come and watch your quidditch games. I'll do whatever it takes to see you." Scorpius said. Lily looked into Scorpius's eyes.

"Scorpius, I want you so bad." Scorpius cupped Lily's face and leaned in toward her. Then stopped when his forehead touched her. He smirked then kissed her.


	11. Year 5 pt 6

Scorpius and Lily pulled away from each other.

"If you want me, you've got me." Scorpius whispered.

Lily bit her lower lip, then smiled. Lily blushed bright red. Scorpius held her close and smiled at her. Lily looked down at his neck, afraid if she looked at him she'd turn an even brighter shade of red. After a minute Lily realized that almost everyone was staring at them.

"Scorpius," Lily whispered. "Everybody is starring."

Scorpius looked around. He then let go of her briefly then put his arm around her waist.

"Are you all going to stand there and be shocked that I, Scorpius Malfoy snogged Lily Luna Potter, or are you going to keep the party going?" Scorpius shouted. Everybody starred for another minute then went back to what they were doing. Lily giggle a bit.

"And what is so funny?" Scorpius said as he wrapped his other arm around her waist just as before.

"Do you realize what you just admitted?" Lily asked

"Yeah." Scorpius replied

"You realize you just admitted that you, A Slytherin and I Gryffindor snogged. When you get back to your common room you're going to be given hell. Lavender Finnigan is here. She's the biggest loud mouth in the school and it won't take long for that to get around the whole school."

"I don't care."

"So, what now?"

"Hmmm, snogging in broom closets and dates to Hogsmead every weekend."

"Oh, hahaha. You are so hilarious."

"I know. Hey, let's get out of here." Scorpius suggested. Lily nodded.

"But first I have to find Rose. Meet me over at the snack table in a few minutes." Scorpius nodded then Lily walked away to find Rose.

"Lily!" Rose shouted as she ran over to Lily.

"You snogged Malfoy!" Rose said enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Lily said with a wide grin on her face.

"Him and I are going to get out of here so I'll see you tomorrow." A giant grin formed across her face as she pushed Lily toward the crowd of people.

Lily walked to the snack table and waited a minute for Scorpius. She looked around and saw a couple leaning against the wall snogging. The boy had blonde hair, and Lily couldn't see the girl. Lily started to walk toward them. As she got closer she started to over think a few things.

"Scorpius?" She said when she was a few feet away. The boy turned around, it was Lorcan.

"LORCAN! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Lily! It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh really so it doesn't look like you kissing some sleazy Slytherin while you're dating my closest cousin!"

"Who, you callin' sleazy?" The girl said.

"Oh don't deni it I've seen you come out of at least three different broom closets with a different guy every time You are the biggest Harrlet I know!"

"Lily! Please don't tell Rose!"

"Rose Weasley? Your dating Rose Weasley?" The girl asked.

"Yes! He is!"

"You said you were single!"

"Why shouldn't I tell her!"

"Because..." Lorcan wracked around his brain until he gave up because he was unable to find a reason.

"You are the biggest asshole I've ever met! I hate you and our friendship is done!" Lily whirled around and ran toward the crowd.

She still didn't see Scorpius anywhere. She ran around, until she finally found Rose.

"I just saw Lorcan."

"Cool, is he having fun?"

"Yeah he's having fun alright, he was snogging some slutty Slytherin!"

"WHAT!" Rose shattering scream made the room go silent. The music abruptly stopped.

"LORCAN SCAMANDER!"

The crowd parted and Lorcan was standing right in the middle.

"You no good cheating, lying, nook sucking ASSHOLE! WE ARE THROUGH! YOU HEAR ME OVER! O-V-E-R! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Rose shouted at the top of her lungs.

She turned around toward the wall a door started to form and she continued to scream as she walked out.

"THANK GOD I'M LEAVING THIS HELL HOLE AT THE END OF THE YEAR!"

The room fell silent again. Hugo and Albus stepped forward along with a few other Seventh years.

"Scamander, you need to leave. You and that Harrlet " Hugo shouted.

"I was invited." Lorcan replied.

"By who?" Hugo asked.

"By Rose."

"Well if that wasn't and invitation for you to leave then I don't know what is." A seventh year said.

Lily walked toward him, grabbed him by the ear and bent his arm behind his back in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, which cause him to howl in pain, and lead him toward the door. She used all her strength and threw him out the door.

"I don't ever want to see your face at my house, at any of my families houses and I most certainly don't want to see you here or anywhere else in this world! Now get the hell out!" Lily said.

Everybody starred at her in amazement. They'd never seen her that strong not even in a quidditch, match. Lily turned around to a hundred pairs of eyes starring at her.

"What? You guys act like you've never seen a girl with strength."

"We have we've just never seen a girl your size with that much strength." Scorpius said as he stepped out of the crowd with a smirk on his face.

"Well when you've got two older brothers you learn to fend for yourself." Lily said with a smile on her face.

"Shall we go?" Scorpius said holding out his hand. Lily nodded and took his hand.


	12. Year 5 pt 7

Lily and Scorpius walked down the corridor and away from the Room of Requirements.

"So where are we going?" asked Lily.

"I haven't decided yet." Scorpius said. Lily laughed as they walked. They turned a corner and Scorpius suddenly jerked toward the wall and quickly and swiftly pulled Lily toward the wall. Lily's back hit the wall and Scorpius wasn't but a foot away from Lily.

"We're here." Scorpius whispered.

They were in a dead end hallway that was very dark. Lily had never seen this hallway before. Scorpius moved closer.

"I believe you're blushing Potter." Scorpius whispered.

"Oh, so now we're back on last name basis?" Lily asked teasingly.

"I guess so." Scorpius got even closer to Lily. His face was in the moonlight now, he had a very seductive smirk on his face.

"Well, Malfoy," Lily pushed him back a little.

"You should know I'm not easy. I'm quite difficult. I'm stubborn, immature and sometimes self centered Do you think you can handle me?"

"I think I can." Scorpius confidently.

"I'm sure I can handle you Potter, I can handle you with both arms tired behind my back and a blindfold on."

"Can you handle all that comes with me?" Scorpius raised one eyebrow.

"What exactly does that mean?" Scorpius asked.

"It means dealing with my family. Asking both my brothers, my grandfather and my father to approve, and dealing with Rose."

"Your brothers, father and grandfather I can handle, Rose I'm not so sure about, though."

"Well then learn how to." Lily said in a playful and demanding tone. Scorpius nodded then as before got closer.

**. . . **

Scorpius told his parents and so did Lily. On one of the Hogsmead trips Harry, Ginny, Astoria and Draco arranged to meet with Scorpius and Lily at the three broomsticks for an afternoon. They chatted. Harry came to like Scorpius and was very friendly with Draco. They acted as old friends, though neither would admit it.

"My niece has said so much about your son." Astoria said.

"Which one." "I believe she said," Astoria couldn't seem to remember which one of the boys her niece had mentioned

"Albus, I believe." Draco said.

"Ah, yes Albus. The second oldest."

"She fancies him very much." Astoria smiled warmly.

"A lot of girls fancy my brother, but he's dating my best friend Alice, Alice Longbottom."

"Yes, she told us. You should hear her. He's all she ever talks about." Astoria and Ginny continued to talk Scorpius and Lily looked at each other awkwardly while their father's stared at them.

"Ever thought of having anymore kids Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"No, one boy is fine with me. Less of a hassle. I prefer having a boy. Easier. Much easier."

"Ah."

"How do you manage three? Two boys then one girl?"

"Well we make time to spend individually with them if they'd like but usually we spend time as a family. Lily here, is my baby girl." Harry put his arm around his daughter.

"Dad." Lily said as she blushed.

"She's a bit of a tomboy, always been able to keep up with her brothers. She never really liked dolls much, she preferred to be flying out on the pitch with her brothers just like her father." Lily blushed bright red. Scorpius laughed a bit.

"Scorpius was quite the opposite when he was younger. He didn't want anything to do with flying. He usually spent his time with his grandmother and mother."

"Dad!" Scorpius said as he turned red. Lily began to laugh a bit.

"Did Scorpius ever play with doll?" Lily asked.

"Being that he's the only grandson on both my side of the family and Astoria's, yes. When Daphne would bring over her four girls he'd play with them for hours."

"DAD!" Scorpius glared at Lily as she laughed.

"Why don't you two go walk around for a while. See your friends." Draco suggested. He handed Scorpius some money, then the two of them left.

When they got to the door Scorpius took Lily's hand.

"If you ever tell anybody about the doll thing, I swear," Scorpius said as they walked.

"Scorpius don't worry I won't say anything."

"Good."

**. . .**

The end of the year was coming closer and closer neither of them wanted to talk about what was to happen when Scorpius was gone. Lily hoped that, that conversation would be a long ways away.

She just enjoyed the time she had with him.

She started to bottle up the emotions she felt when she thought about him leaving.

She never mentioned anything about him leaving not to Rose, or anybody. But after keeping it all bottled up wasn't helping.

The more she kept it all in the more she felt her self breaking emotionally. Fearing the last few days of classes in the term. She hadn't come to terms with anything. She buried herself in school work but when she was with Scorpius all the heart breaking thoughts all went away.

When she was with him she was happy and the world around her melted away. He was her all and everything. She cared for him so much. More then he knew.

**. . . **

One afternoon they were sitting in the library. There were only a few days of school left. "Hi." Scorpius said as he sat down across from her.

"Hi." Lily smiled then continued to work.

"Hey, um, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure." Lily smiled and looked at him.

"So, you know the school year is almost done." Here it was the talk she dreaded.

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking a lot about us, and what's going to happen. I'll be gone and you'll still be here. I'll most likely start working." Lily needed a way out. She didn't want to think about this topic. She quickly looked down at her watch then looked at him.

"Crap, Scorpius I just remember I have to go to meet Alice. She asked me to help her study. Can we finish this talk later?" Lily stood up and began to gather her thing. Scorpius stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"Lily, I know what you're doing, ok? I don't like having this conversation either but we have to talk about this." Lily pulled her wrist out of his gripped and ran with her things from the library.

She ran until she reached Myrtles bathroom. She dropped her bag on the ground and ran into one of the stalls. She lost it. Tears flowed down her face. All the emotions that were bottles up were coming out.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Myrtle said as she floated over top of the stall.

"Scorpius and I were finally together but he wanted to talk and I know he's leaving and I know he was going to say that we were both going to grow up and that he was going to beak up with me, I just couldn't do it!" Lily cried even harder. "I knew it was coming, I didn't want to accept it. I can't face it. I'm still a kid. I can't handle it. I don't want to live without him. I know I'll get over him but I don't want to." Lily continued to cry. Myrtle was starring toward the door.

"Lily," Lily raised her head. It wasn't Myrtle who said it.

"Myrtle, is that," Lily started.

"Yes." Myrtle replied.

"Lily, Is that how you really feel?" Scorpius asked.

"mhm." Lily nodded, even though Scorpius couldn't see her.

"I hate this as much as you do, but we both knew what we were getting into."

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FALL FOR ME IN YOUR LAST YEAR?!" Lily yelled. Myrtle dove into her toilet, to get away from the argument.

"You knew it was your last year! Why didn't you just fall for some other seventh year? You could have saved me so much trouble." Lily said coldly. She started to choke up as she cried.

"Because none of the other girls are worth my time." Scorpius said.

"And I was?"

"You still are."

"Why? What is so special about my that is worth your time!"

"Because I don't love any of the other girls!" Scorpius shouted.

"W-what?" Lily said.

"I don't love any of the other girls." Lily remained silent.

"I love you!" Lily wiped her eyes. Then unlocked the stall and was face to face with Scorpius who was crying. "I love you ok! I scream it at the top of my lungs to the world. But the one thing I will never do, is let you go!" Lily walked toward him and he walked toward her. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Lily and Lily cried into his chest. "We'll make this work. I promise."

**. . .**

When graduation finally came around Lily was sitting with her family. She cheered loudly for Albus and Rose as their names were read aloud. She cheered even louder for Scorpius.

When everyone had been called people began to scatter. Lily made her way through the crowd until she found Scorpius and hugged him.

"I could hear you over everyone." He laughed.

"That was the point." She said with a smile.

"So I'll see you at the party later tonight?" Lily asked.

"Defiantly."

The seventh years had arranged another party which was not on school grounds. But it was a open invite and Lily and Scorpius spent the night dancing and snogging. Everyone enjoyed themselves.

Lily and Scorpius worked every detail of their summer out and of her holidays out when she came home from school.

They made it work.


End file.
